


Acceptable Outcome

by propinquitine



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bickering, Community: mcsmooch, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24966634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propinquitine/pseuds/propinquitine
Summary: Variation on what I'm sure will become a theme, spoilers for 5x06 - The Shrine.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Kudos: 7





	Acceptable Outcome

"The pier? Why the hell would you want to get married on the pier?" Rodney propped himself up on his elbows and frowned up at John.

John shrugged, settling on a hip and looking down at the slim space between them. "I just thought, you know--"

"What? That the end of a long metal platform is a lovely place for a mid-day wedding? That our guests will be glad they attended a ceremony that they couldn't even hear over the wind? That the squid thing might finally make another appearance if we taunt it with two shiny bits of metal?"

"No, I just thought, I mean -- it's our place." Rodney just looked at him blankly. "You know. Our _place_ ," he clarified.

Rodney shook his head. "No, it's not. It's not the place we first kissed, that was obviously that godforsaken cell on PX1-912, it's not where we first had sex, because: ow, grillework painful, and we got rid of your midget bed when we moved into joint quarters. It's certainly not where we have most of our sex, that's in this bed, right here," Rodney gave a demonstrative bounce, "I first told you I loved you during that count-your-blessings ceremony on M88-C73, and you told me you 'you know'-ed me in the jumper bay when we got back--"

Knowing that Rodney could probably come up with an unsettlingly long list of first times and significant places, John broke in. "It's the place where I told you I was planning on spending the rest of my life with you."

"What? Oh, no, no, no, you do not get to revisionist-history this. I was the one who manned up and asked _you_ to marry _me_. I did that, I get the credit. Remember, with the candles, your favorite, might I add, and the ill-advised attempt at cooking, and my awkward yet heartfelt proposal, and your enthusiastic blow job response? I'm pretty sure that was your 'yes', John, remember?" His eyes widened. "Oh my god, you do remember that, right? You're not some alternate universe John who proposed first, or, or suffering from amnesia and just playing along, or--"

Rodney's hands were carving agitated arcs of worst-case scenarios out of the air, so John caught the left one and held it, just resting, for a moment, then brought it up to his face. "I'm me, and I remember all of that. It was great," he said, dry lips brushing lightly against Rodney's knuckles. "It was wonderful." Another kiss, firmer. "I loved it," he said, shifting Rodney's hand slightly so he could press a kiss to the long bone of his ring finger.

"Well, good. It was a lot of effort, you know," Rodney grumbled, but he looked somewhat mollified.

"But that was only three months ago, and I told you I was, you know, in it for good about two years ago, now."

"Two years ago? We weren't even together until about a year ago!" Off the skeptical look John shot him, Rodney amended, "Okay, we weren't having sex until a year ago, but two? That was, I was still, I didn't even realize . . . oh. Two years?"

John nodded. "Yup. When you had that stupid idea about me giving up on you."

"To be fair, I wasn't in my right mind at the time." Rodney smiled weakly; John just frowned. "Right, Rule 14: No joking about brain parasite things killing me."

"And that includes crystal entities and radiophobic squishy black things." John recited, shifting closer to him. He poked him in the shoulder to underline his point. "But yeah, that time. I gave you a couple of tokens of my affection, made a vow, gave you something symbolic of mine to wear -- sounds pretty much like a declaration of intent to me."

There was a pause, and then, "Wait, the tokens of your affection were . . . crappy American beers?"

John grinned. "Which you drank with great enthusiasm, while wearing my jacket," he pointed out, leaning in to nose gently along Rodney's temple.

"I'm not sure I'd call it 'great enthusiasm'." The word turned into a shivery sigh as John placed a kiss right by Rodney's ear, at the hairline. "Mmmm, yes. And the vow? Was what, that you won't give up on me?" He brought his hands up to stroke up John's spine, across his shoulder blades, down to the small of his back.

John pulled his head back, looking him in the eye. "You're stuck with me, Rodney. I meant it. I mean it. And you--"

"Should just accept it," he replied, smiling softly. "I do, you know. Of course you know, we're getting married. But, really, even if it took me an embarrassingly long time to get it, I do accept it. Embrace it, even," he smirked, tightening his hold on John and giving his ass a squeeze.

"You do?" John asked, shifting over so that he was lying on top of Rodney.

"I do."

"Ha!" John leaned forward and kissed him on the tip of his nose. "Told you it was a vow."

"Oh, for the love of--" John cut him off with a kiss, sweet and deep, drawing Rodney's upper lip between his own and tonguing at it lightly. One of Rodney's hands slid up from its resting place on his lower back and into his hair, encouraging John to deepen the kiss further. Rodney used the hand still on his ass to hold him in place as he ground up into John.

John broke the kiss, breathless. "So, you get it, right?" he panted. "It was a vow, you said 'I do', rest of my life, and, and that’s it. That's final."  
  
"Yes, yes, spend the rest of our lives together, you knew before I did, you have very good ideas, I should always listen to you when you get that look on your face, yes, that's the one, because it leads to messy happy fun times." Rodney punctuated this last statement with an incredibly lewd roll of his hips that John just had to return with a leer. "But I am not," he insisted, as John started to kiss his way down Rodney's neck, onto his chest, down to his belly, "ah, yes, no, wait, _not_ , I am _not_ getting married on the pier and spending our honeymoon suffering through peeling skin from a bad sunburn."

John looked up from his position down by Rodney's hips. "We'll put up a tent, or something, and if you do burn, I promise to spend our honeymoon slathering you with aloe gel." He leaned down and gave Rodney a lick, right along the crease between his hip and thigh. "And you can slather me with whatever you want."

Rodney got a speculative look on his face, and John said a short prayer for their doomed bedclothes. "Hmm. You make a compelling offer. I think I'll just have to accept it."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August 2008 McSmooch challenge; originally posted here: https://mcsmooch.livejournal.com/97963.html .
> 
> These days, I'm over on Tumblr [@propinquitine](https://propinquitine.tumblr.com/), mostly reblogging other people's excellent posts.


End file.
